escaflownefandomcom-20200214-history
Chid Freid
Chid Freid is the Prince of Freid and the son and heir of Duke Mahad dal Freid. Appearance He is a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a green and black tunic with gold trim over a long sleeve white shirt with a metal hat or crown with a flowing piece. Life on Gaea When Chid was very young, his mother Marlene told him heroic stories about Allen and the Knights Caeli, and he came to idolize Allen. She died when he was still very young, and he was raised by his father, the Duke of Freid. Hitomi and the others first meet Chid when they arrive in Freid. When he finds out that they arrived with Allen, he asks to see his hero, wishing to meet the man whom his mother called an "invincible knight." When he finds out that Allen fell in battle, he is disappointed, but knows that he shouldn't have expected that there could be such a thing as an invincible knight. Upon his awakening, Allen warns Chid that his country is going to be attacked. Van tells Chid that Allen left Asturia, sacrificing honor and duty, to warn Chid. Van asks Hitomi to help show him how to dowse. Chid and the Duke's advisor, Voris, watch from the balcony of the palace, and Chid is impressed by Hitomi's use of her dowsing ability to find Merle. He finds out from Merle that Hitomi tells fortunes, and asks Hitomi if she will tell him his fortune, and she promises to do so. Zongi, masquerading as Plaktu, teams up with Miguel to tell Voris and Chid that Allen and Van conspired together as rebels against Asturia. Heartbroken, Chid confronts Allen and has him taken to the dungeon along with the others. Chid comes down to see Allen and Hitomi, and Chid now doubts Allen because of the faith he places in Plaktu, not knowing that Plaktu is a Doppelganger. Allen tells Chid about the importance of believing in someone, and how it often takes more courage than fighting. Hitomi notices a strong bond between Chid and Allen. During the questioning of Hitomi, Chid listens and watches, and after Hitomi's death and subsequent revival, it is revealed that Plaktu was actually a Doppelganger, and that Allen and Van are not traitorous. Chid faces Allen and draws his sword, remembering what Allen told him about believing in someone, and he cuts off Allen's ropes and asks him to go look for the Doppelganger. Since Allen is still recovering from his injuries, Van and Hitomi go instead. While Hitomi is distraught about her powers being used to advance war, Chid approaches her and expresses doubts about his role in the war. She talks to him about the importance of wishes, and how the stars can use their power to grant wishes, and then gives him a tarot reading as promised, but it is interrupted by a vision of Marlene, followed by a vision of Marlene and Allen together. At the same time, Millerna discovers her sister Marlene's diary, and finds out that Chid is really the illegitimate son of Allen and Marlene, and that the Duke is not Chid's father. The Duke and Chid introduce the group to the power of Atlantis. The Duke sacrifices himself in battle, believing that the gods want the power of Atlantis unshackled once more. Chid shoulders his father's death and the new responsibility maturely and vows to carry out his last wish, thus passing on the power of Atlantis to Zaibach. In the ending scene, Chid is seen praying in Freid with a group of monks. Trivia * Chid shares his Japanese voice actor with Dilandau and Celena. Category:Characters Category:Asturia Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Prince Category:King Category:Freid Category:Royal